I'll Love You for Infinity
by JemJem21
Summary: Damon was in love with a woman before Katherine came and tried to destroy it. Will Damon's and Elizabeth's love and bond survive Katherine, Stefan and Elena. Start reading to find out.
1. Pilot

_Flashback, 1859,_

 _Elizabeth Winston 18 years old was casually strolling through the gardens at the Salvatore mansion looking at the scenery taking in beauty of it. No matter how many times she walks through the gardens she is always surprised, Elizabeth was looking at the roses when she heard,_

" _Miss Elizabeth" she sighed softly at the sound of Stefan Salvatore's voice she turned around to see Stefan making his way towards her with a big smile on his face._

" _Hello Stefan" she politely greeted him,_

" _How are you this evening" Stefan asked when he reached her,_

" _I'm fine, thank you" Elizabeth answer then turned to look back at the roses. She wished Stefan didn't have a crush on her it makes thing completely complicated seeing as he was 12 years old and because she was taken,_

" _Stefan, Stefan" both Elizabeth and Stefan turned to see Damon coming there way. Damon Salvatore now at 20 years old was Stefan's older brother, Damon was what every girl wanted he had raven curly hair, a perfect body and is bad boy but still had great qualities but the thing she loved most about him was his eyes the perfect sea blue of them that could make you feel as if you were going to melt._

" _Stefan father wants to speak to you" Damon told his younger brother before bringing his gaze to her, she couldn't help but blush under his stare "Hello Beth" Damon said with a slight flirtation is his voice,_

" _Hello Damon" she looked into the blue eyes that she loved._

* * *

Present, 2009,

The woman sighed as she was brought out of her memory hearing a car coming she noticed the fog becoming heaver, she watch from her spot in the woods as the car came and hit the man standing in the road, she watch as he rolled over the hood of the car seading the jeep tailspin arcoss the road then comes to a screeching stop halt.

She hears the woman start to panic, she see's the man get out of the car and heads towards the body as he reaches down to check for a pulse the vampire suddenly reaches up and bites down draining the man of his blood and kills him.

She watches as the woman gets out of the car calling out for her husband when a body falls down on the windshield, she watches as the woman starts to run away but she comes out of her hiding spot and grabs her and sinks her fangs into the woman neck.

* * *

Once again she is in the woods watching as the two brothers fight, she knew who was going to win it was kind of funny watching it happen. When she looks back she saw the younger go inside and the older turn to her hiding spot she waits as he walks over and pulls her into a deep sensual kiss when he pulls back she smiles and opens her eyes to look into the blue eyes she has always loved, Damon Salvatore's.


	2. 15 Years

Elizabeth was rearranging her and Damon's room at the boarding house, having not been there for a while things needed a modern change.

"Damon seriously what are you doi…" Stefan trailed off in shock seeing Elizabeth, he blinked once, twice but she was still there. He stood there mouth open not knowing what to do, he hasn't seen her in 15 years.

"Hello Stefan" Elizabeth drawled as she turned to face him, smirking at the shock on his face,

"Elizabeth what are you doing here" Stefan stuttered looking at her, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she is, Her long wavy hair, curves in all the right place, her noticeable cleavage, and her long legs that he used to fantasize about, and maybe possibly still does.

"Well Damon is here, and you know that where Damon goes I go and where I go Damon goes, so why would I not be here?" she asked raising an eyebrow looking at him like he was an idiot, she probably thought he was.

Stefan knew that it was a stupid question, since they were turned Damon and Elizabeth have been inseparable, he always hated that. Remembering how much he loved the time they spent alone together, over a century ago, when they were human. But when they turned Damon and Elizabeth left him and he only ever saw them a couple times in the 145 years of being a vampire.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan demanded, trying hard not to think of Elizabeth and how beautiful she is, he was with Elena he couldn't be thinking of other girls, though Elizabeth was more of a woman, he shook his head trying to clean his thoughts.

"Damon, he's out at the moment" Elizabeth walked closer and asked "Why, what do you need him for"

"What are you and Damon doing here, it's been 15 years?" Stefan questioned he wanted to know why they're here, he hope it wasn't because of Elena.

Elizabeth didn't answer so Stefan kept pushing "Why now?" Elizabeth sped over so she was face to face with him.

"Why are you here Stefan, I think is the better question? Is it because of the boarding house? Zach? Or is it because of Katherine's look alike what's her name? Elena, you know she's a gilbert right" Stefan doesn't answer so she got closer trying taunt him "I bet she's tasty, I mean she's a human version of Katherine, what do you think should I try a taste?"

With vamp speed, Stefan grabbed Elizabeth and pinned her against the wall, "Leave Elena alone" he growled as his vampire face comes out. Elizabeth threw Stefan off her, then slammed him into the wall and held him there by his neck.

"Don't threaten me Stefan you know people die when I get threatened and right now Elena is at the top of my list" she put her mouth next to his ear and whispered "So don't do it again" before throwing him out of the room and slamming the door shut.


End file.
